Vector Manipulation
Disclaimer This was taken directly from VS Battles. All of the info here can more or less also be directly found by Superpower Wiki. Summary Vector Manipulation is the power to manipulate the vectors of matter and energy. Sub-power of Physics Manipulation, variation of Velocity Manipulation. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Redirection Manipulation * Refraction Manipulation * Regokinesis Capabilities The user can change the magnitude and direction (vector) of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of preexisting vectors. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, technically speaking, the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. Since nearly everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Absolute Defense" that prevents the user from harm, among many other possibilities. Applications * Absolute Constant Velocity * Absolute Defense ** Chronolock by redirecting even teleportation vectors. * Acceleration * Aversion Field * Deflection * Flight by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Gravity Manipulation * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Inertia Negation * Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. * Power Reflection * Quantum Manipulation by manipulating vectors at atomic and subatomic scale. ** Space-Time Distortion by using vectors to distort the continuum. * Sound Manipulation * Tactile Telekinesis * Velocity Manipulation * Vibration Emission * Wind Manipulation ** Plasma Manipulation by redirecting and compressing wind. ** Razor Wind Associations * Distortion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Momentum Manipulation * Quantum Manipulation * Reflection Manipulation * Telekinesis * Trajectory Manipulation Limitations * May require physical contact. * May be limited to affecting only physical matter or energy. * If the user's version of this power is calculation-based, Enhanced Intelligence may be required. * If the user does not possess Enhanced Endurance, they may be defeated from exhaustion and attrition of constant calculations to use their power. * Users may be limited to controlling certain amount of vectors at a time (e.g can only manipulating gravity vector), and therefore being distracted with one task may leave them open for an attack. * Vulnerable to powers that do not have vectors. ** Attacks of/from a different dimension — Dimensional Slicing or Remote Teleportation being examples — may bypass the "Ultimate Defense" unless the user can manipulate vectors of different dimensions as well. ** Conceptual, Magic and Mental Attacks that forgoes vector movement can bypass defense. ** May be vulnerable to instantaneous attacks. * If the user's ability is automatic and set on deflecting all strikes at all times, the opponent can take advantage by attacking, and then quickly pulling away just before contact. This will have the "reverse vector" to reverse the pulling away, allowing the opponent to punch the user, which in fact can increase the power of the punch, thus bypassing the "absolute defense". * If user does not possess Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence, they will become vulnerable to Deoxygenation. Users * Griffin Von Frankenstein (Reincarnation Wars) Category:Powers and Abilities